User talk:LeafLock
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikilock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SunshineLock page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Winchestershire (Talk) 23:06, May 17, 2010 Agreements I have just reverted some vandalism of the Front Page by User:Jehosapha He has also left an abusive message on my Userpage, which I have replied to (politely) on his. May I suggest that you guys have a chat on your forums and see if you can decide some things about this wiki in a polite, formal fashion. I don't think Jeho understands that this is an open, Wikia wiki and people will drop by and say what they think always, Legion or not. The only way to avoid the wiki being messed up pretty quickly is to have agreements, so that we can get a good team working to one set of rules as to what the Wiki is supposed to be like. Salnax and I will help you guys, but we look forward to taking a back seat soonest. Perhaps we should start by defining on the Lock Legion page what, officially, is a Lock member. I have spoken to Winchester about the idea of Notability- you will need to decide if you want every Lock to be able to have a page here- perhaps you do, if you want this to be a wiki for use mainly by Locks. However, if you want this to be a showcase to interest people, then you may want to be more discerning. If you set the criteria right, you may inspire people to want to be worthy of a Page! Best Wishes, Icedragon64 00:34, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Jehosapha You removed his comments from my page. I wrote two polite letters on his page and wrote an appology for any offence I caused on the Envelope talk page, along with an explanation of my thoughts on empty pages etc. He reverted your edit on my page. I take this as restating all his offensive stuff without a proper dialogue, so I banned him for 3 days. I have written another polite letter on his page (and Protected my User Page!) inviting him to continue editing in 3 days time with no further comment. I believe in being boringly patient where possible, it usually works - we get surprisingly little vandalism of offensive stuff on wikiG. Icedragon64 00:41, May 19, 2010 (UTC) What we want I wrote an article about what we might want etc on the Watercooler forum. Do take a look and write your thoughts. One of the most important pages you could write would be a page about all the websites. It would be the single most useful page here! Icedragon64 00:44, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Your work/this wiki Progress here is great, in terms of pages. Wikia encourages us to start by making a lot of basic pages, which is not how I would do it, but its OK. in another 10 pages you will have overtaken the Clock Wikia! I see that you are a major part of it. If you have not already got the widget "Top Users" on the left hand side of the page, get it by clicking the MORE button in the top right corner of this page and chosing that widget. With it, not only do you always see the Top seven users, but the most important users links are always to hand. The page is scored on the previous day, so you are about to overtake me. We may step over each other for a while, but I will need to go home to my many other projects, including my own Crew, so well done! Icedragon64 00:51, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Progression: In terms of site development, I am going to do my best to bring this place up to speed in time. I don't have the energy to do this all at once though, so I'm just thinking on adding 5-10 pages a day as needed, and to refine maybe one or two pages a day. Your vision I set up this site with my own objectives and assumptions. Right now I am helping out, encouraging people to get info and fill it in; hopefully inspiring people and setting out a possible way of creating the Wiki, but I will step back soon. You are apparently destined to dominate this site for the forseeable future- Please tell me how you picture the site: *What pages do you want? *How many pages? *Who are you writing for? *Why would people come here? *What should be on the pages? You could continue this dialogue at the Watercooler and get the key people to go there. Icedragon64 00:16, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Vision Pages I want: I envision at least pages for all the founders(1st generation i.e. strawberry), elders (second gen, i.e. banana) and seniors (3rd gen i.e. sharkie), with pages for predominate 4th gen members like myself. --Predominate? or just anybody who claims to be a Lock? What is a Lock? If I call myself IceDragon64Lock, does that make me a part of your Legion? Do I then get a page in this wiki? I'd also like pages for all the major collabs and influential solo pieces. ---Well now. Yes. and how would you define MAJOR and INFLUENTIAL? What i'd like on these pages: i really like the format you had on my page, and will probably stick to that unless i think of something better. --- Yes, it is good to have a standard format. You can make or import templates, like we have on Wikigrounds. I don't know how much you know about wiki's but Salnax can help create or import anything you want. Who is this for: honestly, i don't really know myself, but i envision the site as a sort of jedi archive, where anyone who seeks the knowledge can freely see it. :3 ---Ah, you see what was really getting at is- are you guys just intending to have a vanity show for yourselves, or are you going to try and tell the world something about the Legion and your more junior members something to INSPIRE them. You see, if you make it a bit exclusive, then people will want to be worthy of a Page. Omega has a series on NG, and is hoping one day to be worthy of a Page on Wikigrounds; he is indeed striving for it. If the pages on Subs are only the Major and Influential, then one strives to make major and influential subs. From nowhere we now have hundreds of visitors a month on WikiG, believe it or not. If they only find pages of info about users that are routine people, with routine info that could be gained from their Userpage, then they won't come back. However, we search for info about people that is NOT on their page. One Mod was about 12 when he became a mod; one operates a crane for a living- one told us his reasons for wanting NOT to be a mod. Take a look at the Featured page about Wade. It is an inspiration - we found all kinds of things about him freely available if you looked - his alt, his wife's name - hell, I even know where she works, but I am not that stupid. Our pages about subs seak info that is NOT obvious from the sub or its page. We have pages on Newgrounds finance and Statwhores. Now then, what pages can we put together that tell people something they DON'T know about the Lock Legion, some things that put together a picture of y'all? Make people want to join the forums, make them want to achieve something and have a page here. I have been gone from animation for a long time- all this makes me want to get a damn portal award and a real damn Page of my own on WikiG! How big is the Legion? Roughly how many awards do you guys have? What is the highest awarded submission? Which Lock has the most awards? Who has the largest number of Lock submissions? Inspire them- inspire me- Empty pages about people I have never heard of is boring me. Icedragon64 00:07, May 23, 2010 (UTC) What constitutes a Lock. There is no truely set definition of what a lock is, but i'll try and give you the rundown of how it works. Let's say you joined up as IceDragon64Lock. We would first mock you relentlessly for having an absurd name, and suggest a bunch of other names for you to take, then badger you to get flash, and then like mock you further for a few weeks. During this time, no one is actually out to get you, but it is sort of a hazing ritual to prevent uncommitted folk from wandering in unwanted. The level of hazing varies from member to member. My own haze ended after my intro topic, but some people like Nintendo lock had to endure weeks of it. Note that this isn't a written rule, it just sort of happens. There is also usually allot of criticism (constructive and otherwise) concerning newbie's character designs, and there's usually a period of refinement until the group likes your desing. Then, depending on how you interact with the other members, you are eventually recognized as a true Lock (this is also something unofficial, it just sort of happens). some people do this by making allot of submissions, while others simply make friends with everyone. Eventually you are recongnized as a senior lock after you have been around for 2-3 years. (once again, something that is pretty much unofficial, it just happens when the group as a whole sort of feels this way or that way.) The size of the legion is a question that also has no real answer, as there are hundreds of locks who joined up and posted once or twice, or even never, only to dissapear. Even some of the older members (founders and some elders) consider the current roster to be a fake LL. Personally, I'd say that there are roughly 200 Locks who are/were active enough to be remembered. Imporatant/ Influental Flash: Basically all of the collabs on the collection page such as Save Tonight, Rewrite, and the Lemon Tree collab, not to mention Hotel California are considered to be important pieces of our history. As for solo flashes, anything with an award,or something that has some sort of groundbreaking animation, like really great FBF. There is also a general consensus around the Forums at the moment that people should really do their own pages to ensure accuracy, though i intend to poke around and dig up info on older/retired locks. As for interesting facts, there is all sorts of drama and other memories that could be dreged up and put into these pages, but it's gonna take awhile. I have a life elsewhere too you know. :P --- Right. that puts me fully in the picture. No surprises, actually, apart from the idea that you are all actually encouraging people to do their own pages- the opposite of Wikipedia. Its all so relaxed and informal that it doesn't seem like you have a lot for admin to do, so I will leave you guys to it for now. Believe it or not I also have a life- a full time job and a gf! Best wishes, Icedragon64 11:49, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Lock Day Why is it on 26th May? Icedragon64 23:24, June 6, 2010 (UTC)